Un Substitut ?
by Alsco-chan
Summary: "- Je défens à quiconque de donner une nouvelle fois ses dossiers à Reid. Il y a un silence. - Ne me dis pas qu'il s'en est plains…" Saison 5. MorReid.


POV Derek ( _Saison 5 Épisode 22)_

Je détourne les yeux de l'écran où la femme blonde se fait étrangler par l'UNSUB. Mon regard se pose sur Spencer, sa bouche est entrouverte, son regard plein d'effroi.

S'il savait comme je regrette qu'il ait cette mémoire eidétique… il n'oublia jamais un seul instant de cette vidéo, il n'oubliera pas un seul des gémissements de la victime, pas une seule seconde ne s'effacera de son âme.

Je doute parfois que le reste de l'équipe réalise cela. Tout comme sur la précédente affaire, il n'oubliera jamais les journaux quotidiens de l'UNSUB qu'il a pu lire, il n'oubliera pas non plus l'odeur insoutenable, imprégnée dans les murs de l'entrepôt, dans lequel Prentiss et moi l'avons abandonné pour échapper à la corvée de lecture. Une fois encore, face à cela, la question a été « comment Reid peut-il la supporter »… soit-disant qu'il est dans un autre monde lorsqu'il lit… non. Je pense plutôt qu'il tente de faire abstraction pour ne pas nous décevoir et faire ce que nous lui demandons. J'ai honte de lui avoir demandé cela… on profite tous plus ou moins de lui parce que nous savons qu'il ne sait pas dire non.

Spencer reste figé un long moment après la fin de la vidéo. Lorsque nous nous relevons tous pour aller sur la scène de crime, il ne bouge pas. Je m'approche de lui doucement. Sa coupe lui va bien, il est adorable. Je glisse mes doigts dans les bouclettes, il redresse son visage vers moi et je serre les dents face à la détresse que je perçois dans ses prunelles.

\- Pretty Boy, on doit y aller.

Il semble se réveiller. Il se redresse vivement en s'excusant puis part avec JJ.

CM*CM*CM

Encore une fois, il est confronté à la jeune femme brune pendue par les mains, bâillonnée. On le confronte à la vidéo, il doit la regarder, il n'a pas le choix. Son visage plein de détresse restera gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il regarde, impuissant. Hotch l'empêche de venir. Il doit rester dans les bureaux, à attendre de savoir qu'ils vont arriver à temps étant donné qu'il n'a plus l'image, Garcia ayant réussi à couper l'émission. Il ferme les yeux avant de saisir un premier dossier qu'il commence à compléter. Ainsi, il n'a plus à réfléchir au reste.

CM*CM*CM*

 _(Saison 5 Épisode 23)_

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut Strauss ? Questionne Prentiss  
\- Elle a besoin de nous à Los Angeles , la voix de Hotch est aussi froide que d'habitude, on n'y lit aucune émotion.  
\- Cambriolage et Homicide la nuit dernière.

Spencer fixe directement les images sanglantes affichées à l'écran lorsque nous arrivons. Il a la même expression que lors de la mort de la victime blonde de la précédente affaire.

\- Gregory Everson…

J'écoute plus ou moins la conversation. La voix de Reid me réveille de sa contemplation:

\- Peut-elle identifier l'agresseur ?

oooooooooooooooo

Dans le jet, je m'installe près de lui, il a l'air fragile. Il participe tout de même à la victimologie et au profil.

oooooooooooooooo

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est attachée ?

Le plus jeune regarde son aîné, plein d'incompréhension.

\- Elle a essayé de se tuer. Deux fois.

Il fixe de nouveau la femme blonde allongée dans le lit et déglutit tandis qu'ils avancent dans la pièce. Il se poste au pied du lit :

\- Madame Everson ? Nous somme du FBI.

Il lève les yeux ver son supérieur, incapable de continuer.  
Rossi regarde à son tour la femme, légèrement penché au-dessus de son lit.

\- On sait que vous avez déjà parlé à la police ce matin, mais on a encore quelques questions a vous poser. Ça nous aiderait beaucoup.

La femme le fixe, les joues pleines de larmes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tué ?

Rossi regarde vivement son cadet, qui a du mal à encaisser la question, comme on peut le remarquer par ses froncements de sourcils et mimiques avec sa bouche.

\- Erm… ça n'a rien à voir ave vous. Ce malade, il ne s'intéresse qu'à la prise de pouvoir et de contrôle sur les autres.  
\- En vous épargnant, il prouvait sa toute puissance. Madame, vous vous souvenez s'il a dit quelque chose ou vous a parlé directement.

Elle annonce des faits, ce qu'elle a vécu avec son mari…

Rossi surveille Reid discrètement. Il a conscience qu'ils l'ont énormément éprouvé ces denier temps. Il devrait parler avec Derek. Voir si ce dernier pouvait parler avec Spencer. Après tout, suite au départ de Gideon, Reid a commencé à se tourner vers le jeune black pour le rassurer.

oooooooooooooooo

\- Pretty boy ! Ce soir on sort !

Je m'appuie sur le bureau du petit géni, alors qu'il est tranquillement assis pour lire. Il se redresse vivement, les prunelles incertaines.

\- Pardon ?  
\- On va dans un bar, ou en boite. Ce soir. Tous les deux.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il fronce doucement ses sourcils. Je soupire, sachant que je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge pour le convaincre.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie ?  
\- M-mais Morgan ! N-nous sommes un soir de semaine. N-nous travaillons demain. Je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux…  
\- Reid.  
\- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas avec les autres ?  
\- Tous occupés.

Ses sourcils froncés se détendent soudainement tandis qu'une expression infiniment blessée orne sa bouille. Ses prunelles luisent de peine et de douleur.

\- J-je ne veux pas être un substitut aux-aux autres !  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tu veux y aller avec moi parce que les autres ne veulent pas. Sinon… tu… t'aurais pas demandé.

J'écarquille les yeux, ahuri, mais il ne le voit pas, occupé qu'il est à se torturer les mains.

\- Spen…  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas Derek. Pas du tout… Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus agréable. Je suis associable. On dit même que j'ai de sérieux troubles autistiques.

À cette phrase, il tente un rire sans joie qui me broie l'estomac, mon cœur lacéré par les larmes baignant ses yeux de souffrance.

\- Ils ont peut être raison. Tous.

Il fixe de nouveau son attention sur ses mains rouges à force de les tordre et de les pincer. Je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- D-donc je sais que je ne suis pas la compagnie rêvée en soirée. Mais je t'en supplie, Morgan… ne… ne m'invite plus jamais parce que tu n'as personne d'autre avec qui y aller. Je ne veux pas m'humilier une fois sur place. Je ne veux pas T'humilier, TE faire honte… parce que… parce que, au fond, on m'a toujours emmené en boite ou dans les bar -soit disant pour des soirées- juste pour me prouver que je suis inadapté socialement. Comme si je ne le savais pas. T-tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est perdre une soirée en ma compagnie. T'ennuyer. Parce que je sais que mes statistiques vous font tous chier. Mais… c'est un peu m-ma façon de m'exprimer.  
Surtout q-que tu voulais sûrement … te trouver une copine … j'aurais fini seul dans la boite ou au bar. Tu m'imagines. Moi. Seul. Au milieu de tous ces gens. Incapable de dire le moindre mot sans m'humilier publiquement.  
\- Spencer…  
\- Je ne veux pas, Derek. Merci pour la proposition mais je préfère rentrer chez moi. Oui. C'est ce qui est le mieux.

Nerveusement, il se relève, essuie ses joues humides, agrippe sa sacoche, y glisse plusieurs dossiers. Je le vois hésiter avant de rajouter les quelques autres qu'il tient en main. Il les fixe. Il ferme les yeux, soupire et les enfourne. Je reste sceptique à cette réaction. Il finit par prendre son livre et avant que je ne puisse initier le moindre mouvement ou la moindre parole, il est partit.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, ne parvenant à retirer de ma mémoire sa mine désespérée.

ooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, il m'évite par tous les moyens. Et ce n'est pas un petit géni pour rien.

Je l'observe déambuler toute la matinée de mon bureau. Il semble un peu dans son monde. Il est adorable.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant Prentiss poser trois de ses dossiers sur la pile du bureau de Spencer. Comme s'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte : il à une mémoire photographique de malade le mec ! Surtout que la pile avait déjà augmenté à cause de Rossi et JJ.

À la pause du midi, il reste à son bureau tandis que tout le monde se rassemble dans la salle de débriefing.

Arguant que je vais chercher Reid, je m'absente. Discrètement, je m'appuie contre un mur pour l'observer de loin sans qu'il ne puisse me voir. Il arrive près de son bureau, une énième tasse de café à la main. Il fronce les sourcils en regardant la pile de dossiers. La main tremblante, il saisi le nombre exact de dossiers ajoutés. Il pose sa tasse et parcours rapidement les papiers. Je le vois pincer les lèvres, fermer les yeux. Il tombe assis sur sa chaise, ses coudes appuyés sur son bureau. Les feuilles reposent sur le dessus de sa tête qu'il a blottit entre ses bras. Je vois son corps être pris de quelques soubresauts.

Mon sang se glace lorsque je comprends qu'il pleure.

Je le vois prendre de longues inspirations quelques minutes plus tard. Puis il se redresse, chasse ses larmes et il ouvre les dossiers, griffonnant frénétiquement.

À l'ouverture d'un autre dossier, je le vois pâlir violemment et il court vers les WC les plus proches. Il en ressort encore plus pâle. Il tremble comme une feuille mais il se réinstalle et se penche sur le dossier, écrasant la larme solitaire qui glisse sur sa joue translucide.

Je me détourne et pars vers la salle de débriefing.

\- Je défens à quiconque de donner une nouvelle fois ses dossiers à Reid.

Il y a un silence.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'en est plains…

Je fusille Prentiss. Ma voix est acerbe, pleine de poison.

\- Oh non, Miss Prentiss. Il était trop occupé à rendre les cafés qu'il a bu et qui ont constitué son seul repas après qu'il ait ouvert un de tes dossiers. Vous croyez qu'il fait quoi lorsqu'il ne mange pas avec nous ?! Je viens de le voir moi : il complète VOS dossiers en buvant des cafés et en ignorant les larmes qui coulent ! Et ne te moques pas ! Ses larmes sont là parce qu'il souffre réellement ! Tu crois quoi ?! Ce qu'il voit, c'est que vous lui refilez vos dossiers. Vous allez manger. Sans lui. Et il remplit vos dossiers. Seul. Alors que nous sommes tous réunis pour manger. Putain ! Il ne mange même pas. Il doit penser que nous le prenons pour notre larbin ! Parce qu'au fond, même sur le terrain on lui refourgue toujours le sal boulot ! Alors je vous interdit de lui donner VOS PUTAINS DE DOSSIERS !

Tous me fixent, muets et immobiles. Je fulmine. Je vois Hotch se ressaisir. Il fixe un point derrière mon épaule et hausse un sourcil. Je me retourne.

Reid se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il a une mine totalement perdue sur le visage. Il ouvre et referme la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Il se gratte les poignets. Baisse les yeux sur le sol, se balançant timidement d'un pied à l'autre.

Il pose de nouveau ses yeux sur moi et il se détourne pour fuir.

Seulement, cette fois, je le suis. Je me glisse dans l'ascenseur à sa suite. Il se recroqueville dans un coin, n'osant me regarder. Je m'approche de lui comme s'il était un animal blessé. Et il s'en approche : c'est un petit géni meurtri. Doucement, je passe une main dans ses cheveux, la laisse dans sa nuque tiède à la peau douce. Je l'oblige à relever la tête et à me regarder.

\- Spencer.  
\- T-tu sais le nombre de fois que je dois me repasser tous les détails de l'affaire à chaque dossier que je remplie ? Tous les dossiers que vous me rajoutez sont des atrocités en plus qui stagnent dans ma mémoire. Qui ne me quittent jamais. Je fais vos dossiers sur mes temps libres, sur mes temps de repas. J'ai l'impression de toujours en avoir plus. La pile ne diminue jamais… Je suis épuisé. Ça m'épuise… Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces horreurs… M-Mais je le fais parce que je ne veux pas être inutile. Je veux que… vous m'acceptiez. Putain. Que je suis égoïste au fond.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je l'entoure de mes bras, faisant fi du raidissement de son corps. Il couine pitoyablement lorsque je cale son visage dans mon cou. Timidement, je sens ses bras entourer mon dos et ses mains s'agripper à mon pull. J'embrasse sa tempe délicatement. Je cajole ses cheveux.  
Lorsque l'ascenseur arrive au rez-de-chaussée, je le tire par le coude afin de l'amener vers ma voiture. Comme dans un état second, il se laisse faire sans hésiter.

Il grimpe dans mon véhicule, il reste cependant crispé, les larmes aux yeux, ses mains crispées sur la sacoche posée sur ses genoux. Il regarde le paysage défiler.

Je soupire et pose une main qui se veut apaisante sur son genou. Il sursaute.

\- Hey. Calme toi, Spencer.

Je prends tendrement sa main dans la mienne. Ses longs doigts fins tremblent entre les miens et j'exerce une pression pour le calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons chez moi. Je lui intime de rentrer et de s'installer dans le salon. Je pars à la cuisine prendre à boire et quelques chose à grignoter et lorsque je retourne dans le salon, il a retiré son gilet, posé son sac et il est assis bien droit sur le canapé, la tête basse.

Je m'installe près de lui, nos épaules s'effleurant alors que je m'avachie contre le dossier. Il me jette un coup d'œil timide. Il se concentre ensuite sur le verre qu'il tient.

Sa réaction me fait rire. Je regarde son dos, avidement. Il est si frêle…

\- On t'acceptes dans l'équipe, Reid. Au même titre que tout le monde. On t'adore tous.

Je vois ses joues rougir vivement. Il ouvre et referme sa bouche à plusieurs reprises. Je ris tout en passant une main sur sa taille afin de l'attirer contre le dossier du canapé. Il rougit une peu plus alors que mon bras entoure ses épaules, nos cuisses collées. De ma main, je le fait poser sa bouille contre mon épaule. J'embrasse sa tempe.

CM*CM*CM

Les mois passent, l'équipe a cessé de refiler des dossiers à Spencer. On voit qu'il en est heureux, il est plus reposé, plus détendu, plus souriant, plus extraverti.

Peu à peu, il se rapproche de moi. Il ne sursaute plus lorsque j'initie un contact. Nous passons de nombreuses soirée ensemble, après que je lui ai expliqué que la première proposition était un malentendu. Il finit par dormir chez moi régulièrement.

Nous sommes l'un de ces soirs. Mais nous avons bu et je ne me sens pas capable de lui sortir de quoi dormir sur la canapé. Alors je le tire à ma suite dans ma chambre.

Il titube. Glousse. Se laisse tomber sur mon lit. Il déboutonne sa chemise , dévoilant sa peau claire. Je reste sur le cul à constater qu'il a quelques abdos discrets. Je gémis à la vue des petits boutons de chaire roses sur son torse. Sa cravate est lâche autour de son cou. Ses joues sont rosées, ses yeux que je sais pétillants sont clos. Un doux sourire orne ses jolies lèvres roses.

Luxure.

Tentation.

Je grogne avant de presque me jeter sur lui. Il rit lorsque je chatouille ses flans du bout des doigts. Je me laisse tomber sur son torse fin, mes mains sur ses hanches, ma tête contre son cœur. Il halète légèrement entre deux rires. Et passe ses doigts sur mon crâne.

Nous nous endormons ainsi. En travers du lit.

Le réveil est assez difficile. Je suis d'ailleurs le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Je grogne et resserre ma prise autour des hanches fines, persuadé que c'est mon oreiller. J'enfoui mon visage contre la peau chaude.

Je finis par me redresser, résigné à l'idée que le sommeil me fuit. J'ouvre grand les yeux en apercevant Spencer, endormit, dans mes bras.

Je me met sur un coude et de ma main libre, je caresse tendrement sa joue. Il soupire. Je continue jusqu'à ce que ses paupières papillonnent. Je lui souris, il me le retourne en se frottant les yeux. Il grogne de contentement en se blottissant contre mon torse.

\- Dis, Derek…  
\- Hum ?  
\- Je crois… que je suis amoureux de toi…

J'écarquille les yeux, mon corps au bord de l'explosion.

 **NDA** **: Voici donc mon premier petit os sur CM …**

 **Hum… il m'est venu en pleine nuit alors que je me refaisais toute la série. J'en étais donc à la saison 5 !**  
 **La raison de cet os est que je trouve absolument ignoble qu'ils refilent toujours le sal boulot et leurs dossiers à Spencer parce que c'est un géni. Ils oublient vraiment que rien ne s'efface de sa mémoire !**

 **Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**


End file.
